Ask or DARE MCSM
by moonshinefanfics
Summary: it time to dare and ask the mcsm crew to there life or even funny moment come and join the crew in a chamber of dare for them to face and there some of your favorite ship to and to see more stay updated
1. send dare and question

I be do a ask or dare to the cast (by cast you know what I mean) and we need you guy to send us dare or question ok

other that that bai


	2. 1st dare by moonshinefanfics

me: my dare first

everyone: YOUR EVIL

me: hey I didn't kill Ruben Jesse did

everyone not Jesse: (glare at Jesse)

Jesse: what Ruben want it to come with me

me: forget about my dare it to tell who your cursh Ivor you first

Ivor: I'm a loner T-T

me: that sad ok Jesse

Jesse: UMM PERTA GOT TO GO BYE (jump out of the window)

Soren: MY WINDOW!

me: um ok?

Jess: Lucas *by the way this Jesse is a girl*

me: ok Gabe

Gabriel: don't call me like that I'm just like Ivor because I never ever want to date

Me: wow ok Petra

(Jesse walking all bruse up)

Olivia: are you ok Jesse

Axel: yeah are you ok you look a beaten up

Jesse: I'm fine

me: ok back again ok Petra your turn

Petra: Jesse

Jesse: (get pan and hit himself)

everyone: (eye widen)

me: ok um

Axel: what it the world

me: Soren who you like

Soren: endermans

Maguas: hahahahaha really hahahahah

Elleguard: my turn it Maguas

Magaus: Ellie

me: ok Axel

Axel: Olivia

me: wow um ok

Axel: what is it

me: um nevermind Olivia

Olivia: Axel

me: and Lucas your last

Lucas: Jess

Me: this was boring

Axel: yea what do we do

Jesse: want to go to taco bell

me: YES LET GO GET TACOS

Everyone: (look at me like crazy)

me: what I like tacos bell

Petra: that why your fat

me: take that back or else

Petra or else what

me: I call nightmare

Gabriel and Soren: who that?

me: my god (tell story)

Petra: I take that back

me: good

make sure you send dare and question peace


	3. OK 1 dare

me: ok (reads dare) GANG GET OVER HERE NOW

Everyone: (groans)

me: ok come it not for all of you it for Jesse and Petra

Jess: ok it not me it male Jesse then right

me: um yes it is

Everyone: yes

Lucas: um where are they?

Gabriel: they said that there going to mine

me: ok then we wait went there here

*3 hour later*

Jesse and Petra: hey guys were back

me: Petra come read this dare

Petra: (read dare) w-what n-no I cant

Elleguard: come on Petra it not that bad is it?(read dare)ok I'm sorry for you

Petra: Jesse come here

Jesse: (I already hang out with Petra and mine but what now)yes Petra what is it

Petra: (kiss Jesse)

Jesse: (eye widen and kiss back)

me: JESTRA IS REAL(take photo)

Jesse and Petra: (put out of kiss) hey delete that now!

me: nope I be rich after this photo peace

Jesse and Petra: (chase me) your dead!

me: that all folk see you in the next dare(running from Jesse and Petra)

ok keep up send dare and question I be gone peace


	4. 3 dare in one chapter

Me: GANG GET OVER HERE NOW!

Everybody: why no more dare please

Me: nope sorry but this need to go on

Gabriel: who dare is it for and what the dares

Me: first dare everyone kiss your crush NOW

Everyone: 0.0

Ellie: why that bad

Me: what do you mean

Jesse: fine we do it(grabs Petra and kiss her)

Axel and Olivia: WHAT THE HELL!THEY KISS OMG(fangirling/boying)

Jesse: I'm done my dream YES!

Me: that your dream Jesse

Jesse: yes now Lucas and Jess turn(take out phone)

Jess: I hate you Jesse Collin James

Jesse: why my whole name I want it to be a secret

Jess: Surry (get Lucas by the collar and kiss him)

Lucas: OMG I KISS MY CRUSH BEST DAY EVER

Me: clam down Lucas just clam down

Lucas: yea is it to late to say sorry

Me: are you...

Lucas: no is a Good song though

Me: ok Soren I give you luck kissing an enderman

Soren: ok (tries to kiss a enderman but fail so bad)

Me: ok my fault to said that but that will work Olivia and Axel KISS NOW

Axel and Olivia: fine but do we have to

Me: yes and do it now

Axel and Olivia: fine(kisses and throw up)

Me: that was awesome now next dare

Gabriel: where Magnus and Ellegaard

Me: they went to London for a meeting and crap I need here for the next dare

Petra: why

Me: oh Axel and Ellegaard need to kiss and also Olivia and Magnus next dare

Petra: ok what it

Me: Jesse and Petra need to play fnaf

Petra and Jesse: WHY PLZ DONT PLZ PLZ PLZZZZZ

Me: I'm sorry but you need to do it

Petra and Jesse: fine

Me: here the laptop and play now

Jesse and Petra:(playing fnaf) THERE ALL GONE (hug each other and play slowly)(sreams and pass out)

Me: leave them me(get bucket of water and dump it on them)

Petra and Jesse:(wake up)WHY!

Me: sorry last dare it for Jesse and Lucas

Jesse and Lucas: what the pain full dare

Me: you need to sing a duet

Jesse: what the song

Me: up by Olly Murs

Lucas: ok ready Jesse

Jesse: yea ah 1 2 3

Jesse and Lucas:(start sing)

I drew a broken heart  
Right on your window pane  
Waited for your reply  
Here in the pouring rain  
Just breathe against the glass  
Leave me some kind of sign  
I know the hurt won't pass yeah  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line

I never meant to break your heart  
I won't let this plane go down  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up

You drew a question mark  
But you know what I want  
I wanna turn the clock yeah  
Right back to where it was  
So let's a build a bridge yeah  
From your side to mine  
I'll be the one to cross over  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line

I never meant to break your heart  
I won't let this plane go down  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up

Girl I know we could climb back to where we were then  
Feel it here in my heart  
Put my heart in your hand  
Well I hope and I pray that you do understand  
If you did all you have to say is  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I'm waiting for you  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

I never meant to break your heart  
I won't let this plane go down  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly

You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up

Everyone but Jesse and Lucas: THAT WAS AMAZING GUY YOU SING AWESOME

Jesse and Lucas: thank you we though we had no skill dou

Petra: you sang great Jesse

Jesse: (blushes) thank Petra

Me: sorry to break the mood but we got to go

Jesse: oh yea true

I think jestra is real but anyway leave any dare to the cast and peace


	5. Ivor dead how?

Moonshine: damn moonshine back at it with the dares I dare Ivor to slap Petra and survive

Ellegraad: who moonshine?

Me: oh that me why?

Ellegraad: of no reason

Moonshine: OK GANG GET OVER HERE

Everyone but Ellegraad: WHAT!

Moonshine: jeez some one it grumpy

Everyone but Ellegraad: (glares)

Moonshine: OK OK jeez(reads dare) IVOR SOOO DEAD HAHAHA

Ivor: let me see that(take dare and read it) NOOO IM SOO DEAD

Lucas and Gabriel: what is it

Moonshine: Petra get over her now

Petra: wh-(get slap by Ivor)

Everyone but Petra and Ivor: OOOOOOOOOOOOO IVOR IS DEAD LIKE A RAT

Petra: YOUR DEAD OLD MAN(take out sword and point at Ivor)

Ivor: I'm sorry it was a dare

Petra: NOPE YOUR DEAD(stab Ivor in the chest)

Jesse,Gabriel,and Soren: OMG IVOR DEAD

Ivor:(dead)

Moonshine: welp see you in the next dare and Ivor will not be there but in recovey bai

welp I have nothing to say but send dare peace


	6. 3 dare once again

Moonshine: were back on the dare

Petra: where were you for the whole day

Moonshine: oh I went to the hospital because I broke my arm while Skateboarding

Petra: you skateboard I want to learn how to skateboard

Moonshine: I can show you later

Petra: that sound cool

Moonshine: ok 2 dare time to yell-

Petra: COME GET YOU BUT IN HERE NOW CREW

Moonshine: now I feel how you guy feel(rubbing ear)

Petra: yea sorry and feel the pain with us

Moonshine: I hate you

Everyone: hey where where been moonshine

Moonshine I was at the hospital because I broke my are and let do the 3 dare again

Ellegraad: what are the dare now

Moonshine: this is a question to Petra do you like Jesse more or Lucas more

Petra: why me uh...

Jesse and Lucas: so what yo-

Petra: I LIKE JESSE MORE THAN LUCAS THERE HAPPY WHO EVER GAVE ME THAT QUESTION(grab Jesse and kiss him)

Everyone but Petra and Jesse: 0.0

Jesse: (kiss back and make out with Petra)

Magnus: eww get a room

Petra and Jesse:(pulls away) oh shut up Magnus

Moonshine: ok next dare is everyone to do 7 minutes in haven

Gabriel: do we pick or not

Moonshine: yes you can pick

the list( and oh female Jesse,Jess is back)

Jesse and Petra

Jess and Lucas

Ellegraad and Magnus

Axel and Olivia

Ivor and Soren

Gabriel by himself

(I'm to lazy to write when your arm is broken) 7 minutes later

Petra and Jesse:(making out)

Jess and Lucas:(holding hand)

Axel and Olivia:(holding hand)

Soren and Ivor:(dead)

Gabriel:(asleep)

Moonshine: ok the dare is for Lucas and Jess need flirt with each other for a three chapters

Lucas: I could do with this hot moma

Jess:(brush) I can handle it with this sexy beast

Moonshine and Jesse and Petra: wow bad flirting and send us dare peace


	7. This Dare Is From My Sis

Moonshine: gang get your butt down here now

Everyone: thank you for not sreaming

Moonshine: your welcome and now the dare is every to play truth or dare

Lucas: you look tried why

Moonshine: oh I been with my dance crew we have a upcoming show

Gabriel: is it always a work out

Moonshine: yes and everytime I lose 35 pounds

Petra: have much you use t-

Moonshine: 169 now shut up and let do the dare Jesse you first

Jesse: Jess truth or dare

Jess: I take a dare

Jesse: I dare you to lick 3 dusty thing I tell you

Jess: ok what are the thing

Jesse: a lamp,the air vent,and the old photo book

Jess: fine(lick the lamp,air vent,and,he old photo book)my turn Petra Truth or dare

Petra: dare

Jess: I dare you to make a baby with Jesse

Petra and Jesse:0.0 WHAT!

Jess: I'm sorry ok

Petra and Jesse:(in a room to do Jess dare and oh this is my sister dare)

Next time...


	8. WHAT GOING ON

Everyone: where moonshine

Moonshine: IT JOHN CENA

Everyone: really

Moonshine: yes really that Olivia need to kiss gill and ask him out

Olivia: WHAT!

Moonshine: yes Lucas call gill

Lucas: ok(on phone with gill)

Axel: what why I like Olivia

Moonshine: well sorry but a dare is a dare

Gill: I CHANGE MY BEHAVIOR WITH ADIEN

Olivia:(kisses gill)

Gill:(pulls away) wo what that for Olivia

Olivia: will you go out with me

Gill: um... no I'm going out with Maya

Olivia: naw it ok Gill

Petra and Jesse: there happy Moonshine

Moonshine: yes

Lucas and Jess: is there a baby shower

Jesse: ask Perta

Perta: I don't know

Moonshine: Jess and Lucas make out(looking at phone)

Jess and Lucas:(making out)

The old order: wer- ok they a Having a baby Perta and a Making out Lucas and Jess

Moonshine: we see you Later folk


	9. NOW 2 BABY WHY!

Moonshine: hello to Ask MCSM da duadud-

Gabriel: what was that

Moonshine: don't know I got it from a channel but anyway we back again with the dare and quest crew

Everyone: um what is quest c-

Moonshine: don't just shut up

Petra: ok what a-

Moonshine: Axel do you like liv

Axel: yes with all my heart I love liv

Olivia:(pass out)

Jess: I hop-

Moonshine: Jess and Lucas G-

Lucas and Jess: make a baby(go in a room and you know by now)

TO BE BACK...


	10. some new and a ask

Moonshine: PIZZA GUYS!

Everyone: WHERE IS THE PIZZA!

Moonshine: AH GOT HEM

Lucas and Jess: we done it then we heard pizza

Everyone: I hate you

Moonshine: love you too guys

Lucas and Jess: we done it then we heard pizza

Gabe: what is it now

Moonshine: it a question for Jesse and Petra

Jesse and Perta: what is it

Moonshine: what is your baby name

Jesse: I want it to be a girl but is a girl I want it to be name Ally

Petra: if it a boy since I want a boy I want to name the baby Pat

Moonshine: that all because I need to go see my dance crew

Lucas: what your crew name

Moonshine: Rey crew were not that popular but were doing audition

so yea that all we doing aubition for the crew and so yea just send your video if you dance by my facebook or by youtube just send the link so yea peace guy


	11. UPDATES

just some thing are happing in my life

1\. I be writing a new story

2\. this in 2 week I be testing and I be not on for the week

3\. I be busy with a new that I'm not allow to tell you

4 final I be doing a big fun chapter coming up on the ask or dare so stay updated

so yea peace and send more dare


	12. Dare are back!

Moonshine:hello people and welcome back to ask or dare the MCSM crew

Jess: where were you

Moonshine: I was with my soccer team and part of my old dance crew I change my mine of making a new one

Lucas: am not only that notice that The order was not talking

Moonshine: yes I notice but there dare for them though First ask Jesse do you think Petra is beautiful

Jesse: Yes I think she beautiful with all my heart

!Petra: aww thank Jesse

Moonshine: ok Jesse and Lucas I'm so sorry for you guys

Jesse and Lucas: what do you mean

Moonshine: you two have to kiss I'm sorry for you guys

Jesse: why do this happen to us

Lucas: don't know but we have to do it

Jesse: yea we do nope(jump out of windows)

Moonshine: ok we do the next dare now this one from me and my sister but it not for you guy it for us to show you( watch?v=Itlc9NUOx_Y that a link to a video I just found out that my crew and quest crew had the same but not close dance but just image it was my crew)

Petra: that was cool but I just want to do the dare but that was AWESOME

Moonshine: thank(panting hard) so yea next-oh can't talk so yea what is you baby names going to

Petra: if is a girl is going to be Kim and it a boy is going to be mark

Jesse: I'm back so what did I miss

Lucas: a awesome dance that moonshine did

Jesse: aw man but yea

Jess: if is a girl Carmen and a boy Edwin

Moonshine: and that all folk see next time peace


	13. Ok what

Moonshine: we're back again

Gabriel: so what are the questions and dare

Moonshine: if I'm understanding right Olivia get health to 4 and find a cabbage

Olivia: WHAT FIND I DO YOUR DUMD DARE

Jesse and Axel: damn Daniel

Moonshine: um your right

*4 hours later*

Olivia: there I done it my health is at 4 and found a cabbage

Moonshine: I will spawn the blaze guy everyone but Olivia go inside the house and look from the window

Olivia: WHAT!

Moonshine: sorry

*40 hours later*

Everyone: is it dead yet

Olivia: yes it dead

Moonshine: yes move on the next dare Ellie Belly your turn

Ellegaard: what did you call me

Moonshine: sorry anyway dress up as a Disney princess

Ellegaard: wait what nah that can't be bad right

Moonshine: no it not bad dress up as Snow White or thug life Bella

Jess: what no it Bella not thug life Bella

Ellegaard: fine(go to room to dress up)

*20 minutes later*

Ellegaard: there happy

Everyone:(laugh out loud that they all pass out)

Ellegaard: ok but keep sending us dare bia


	14. news

I went to mexico for a family meeting that was important and went we got there I almost got ran over by a car so I got some injurys and got scare that I was shut down not talking and not on my computer xbox or phone so I be back on next Monday bye


	15. IM BACK WITH MORE DARE!

Moonshine: hello and welcome back to ask or dare the mcsm crew

Everyone: welcome back moonshine

Moonshine: thank and dares

Everyone: NOOOO

Moonshine: sorry but Lucas take off your shirt

Lucas: fine(take of shirt) there who dare me happy

Jess: (pass out)

Jesse: ok she will wake up later next dare

Moonshine: this one will be easy Jesse say I love you to Petra

Jesse: Petra!

Petra: what I'm changing mark dipper

Jesse: ok I wait

10 min later

Petra: ok I'm here

Jesse:(pull Petra in a kiss) I love baby

Petra: I love you to buffy lovely(don't juge me lol)

Moonshine: ok next dare everyone said you first name and last name

Lucas: Lucas baker

Jess and Jesse: Jesse Collin

Axel: Axel Winterbottom

Everyone: hahahahahah what hahahahahaha

Axel: hey stop being mean

Moonshine: ok we stop ok go Olivia

Olivia: Olivia Smith

Gabriel: Gabriel Johnson lll

Moonshine: that cool you the 3 on with the name

Gabriel: yes I'm am

Moonshine: Ok next

Ellie: Ellegaard willow

Magnus: Magnus Gill llll

Soren: my turn Soren Taylor

Ivor: I bet this is going to be boring again Ivor Jones

Moonshine: it not for me I enjoying the pain you guy are in

Petra: Petra Yearwood lllll

Moonshine: what up with the lll or the l uh uh,but ok see you later guy after what happen to me

Keep senting dares


	16. DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO SAY!

Moonshine: hello it me

Jesse and Gabriel: what are the dares

Moonshine: it a ask where Ellegaard

Ellegaard: I'm here

Moonshine: ok this is a ask did you know Soren wrote a song about you

Ellegaard: haha what

Soren: t-that true umm

Ellegaard: ok next please it a little akward now

Moonshine: it is ok next tell one of your most embarrassing time that happen

Jess and Jesse: sream that I sound like a cow

Lucas: never put gel on

Moonshine: really that not embarrassing

Lucas: it for me

Ellegaard: went I put a dress on

Moonshine: and again really that not embarrassing

Petra: forgot my sword at a battle

Gabriel: same as Petra

Soren: try to kiss a enderman

Axel: I pooped my pant

Moonshine: I knew it I knew you were going to say that oh um Olivia your turn

Olivia: mess up on a project

Ivor: I gone my house on fire

Magnus: yes my turn I set my pant on fire

Moonshine: ok that was boring but see you next time


	17. Dont Never Mind

Moonshine: and we're back on air

Jesse: so what are the dare(holding mark in his arm)

Moonshine: since you and Lucas did not kiss now you need to do it

Jess and Petra: what why their marry to me

Moonshine: sorry got to do what you got to do and Jesse don't jump out of Soren window please

Jesse: ok fine( slowly their lip about to touch until Ivor push them to kiss)

Jesse and Lucas: IVOR IM GOING TO KILL YOU

Moonshine: don't kill my senpia before I defeat you, Axel

Axel: oh no

Moonshine: you need to wear a dress

Axel: why I a man

Moonshine: and everyone is allow to take photo

30 minute later

Everyone:(taking photo)

Moonshine: I guess that it

sorry I'm not upload I use to I'm just doing the state test and I study every day but I finish I be upload like I use to


	18. DUMD TEST I DID NOT UPLOAD FOR A WEEK

Moonshine: hello and welcome back to dare and ask the mcsm crew

Gabriel: so what are the dares for now

Moonshine: the one will be entertaining GANG GET OVER HERE

Crew: what is it

Moonshine: Olivia get your favorite redstone project

Olivia: ok

15 min

Moonshine: Axel get tnt

Axel: ok I have some in my pocket to

Olivia: why

Moonshine: Axel blow it up

Crew but Axel and Olivia: OH MY GOSH PREFECT DAREo

5 min later

Olivai:(crying a lot)

moonshine: ok sorry Olivia but we need to move on to the next dare

Olivia: ok

Moonshine: last dare it for Jesse

Jesse: I need to sing right

Moonshine: wait how do you know

Jesse: I read dare before you

Lucas: I get the music on what the song name

Jesse and Moonshine: chasing the sun

Lucas: ok

Jesse: I'm better  
So much better now  
I see the light, touch the light  
We're together now  
I'm better  
So much better now  
Look to the skies, gives me life  
We're together now

We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
[2x]

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Till it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming and  
We'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Lying here, staring up  
And you're looking down

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Live forever, forever  
With you around

We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
[x2]

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Till it's golden again  
And now it fee  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
[x2]

We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
[2x]

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Till it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming and  
We'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Lying here, staring up  
And you're looking down

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Live forever, forever  
With you around

We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
[x2]

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Till it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming and  
We'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
[x2]

Chasing The Sun

The Wanted

Buy for $1.29

Subscribe

Start Free Radio

Subscribe to Google Play Music and listen to this song and millions of other songs. First month free.

Lyrics

I'm better  
So much better now  
I see the light, touch the light  
We're together now  
I'm better  
So much better now  
Look to the skies, gives me life  
We're together now

We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
[2x]

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Till it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming and  
We'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Lying here, staring up  
And you're looking down

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Live forever, forever  
With you around

We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
[x2]

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Till it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming and  
We'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
[x2]

Chasing The Sun

The Wanted

Buy for $1.29

Subscribe

Start Free Radio

Subscribe to Google Play Music and listen to this song and millions of other songs. First month free.

Lyrics

I'm better  
So much better now  
I see the light, touch the light  
We're together now  
I'm better  
So much better now  
Look to the skies, gives me life  
We're together now

We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
[2x]

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Till it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming and  
We'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Lying here, staring up  
And you're looking down

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Live forever, forever  
With you around

We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
[x2]

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Till it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming and  
We'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
You'll find us chasing the sun  
[x2]


	19. No Dare Today

Moonshine: hello and welcome back

Jesse: so there dare

Moonshine: nope not today I not be able for 2 day because I'm moving

Crew: where

Moonshine: to riverside

Crew: ok have fun

moving day it coming for me I be gone for 2 day I try to upload peace


	20. HAHAHAHAHA

Moonshine: sorry for not uploading I guess my mom and dad lie to me but let get into the dare

Petra: DARE FOR LIFE

Moonshine: ok? Ellie blow up Magnu's house

Ellie: YES AXEL GIVE ME TNT

Axel: ok weirdo

Ellie:( blow up Magnu's house with Magnu inside the house)

Magnu:(if your 12 and under don't read) FUCKING CHIRST STOP THAT FUCKING SHIT

Everyone: okay don't dare Maggie no more

Moonshine: ok next dare Gabe kill Soren's Enderman

30 min later

Enderman:(dead)

Soren:(crying)

Everyone else:(laughing to death)

Mooonshine: haha s-see you I-n the n-ext time hahaha


	21. BEST CHAPTER EVER

Moonshine: and were back

Everyone: NO MORE DARE PLZ

Moonshine: nope dare for lives

Everyone: fine

Moonshine: this is a question for Petra

Petra: #saved

Moonshine: ok... a scale of 1 to 10 Rate you pain while in labor

Petra: I rate it a 7

Moonshine: before anything dumb happen Jesse

Jesse: yes

Moonshine: Do you got abs

Jesse: don't know( lift up his shirt)

All of the girls:(pass out because of the abs)

Jesse: ok I guess I do

Moonshine: they will wake up next this is a dare

Lucas: for who

Moonshine: for Magnus

Magnus: oh no

Moonshine: WEAR A DRESS AND ELLIE NEED TO SEE YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lucas:( take out phone)

Magnus:( in a dress and blow up while ellie waking to see him in a dress)

Moonshine: um we broke magnus so were going to fix that see you guys soon


	22. SORRY SORRY IM SO SORRY

Moonshine: I'm sorry for not uploading life for me has been busy after our tour thought chile

Lucas: who care I WANT THE DARE

Moonshine: ok ok JESSE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE

Jesse: what is it

Moonshine: look at this( show pexel fan art)

Jesse:( don't read if under 11) FUCKING CRAP AXEL YOUR FUCKING DEAD ASSWHOLE TAKING MY GIRL

Moonshine: wo clam down dude

Jesse: sorry but can I kill Axel

Moonshine: no

Jesse: dang it

Moonshine: ok next dare AXEL GET OVER HERE

Axel: what

Moonshine: this ask is will you date the person who ask you

Axel: no sorry I'm going out with Olivia

Moonshine: that so sad and mean but I have 1 last dare say your favortire singer,dj,or whatever Jesse your first

Jesse: the fat rat hes a dj

Moonshine: ok next Jess

Jess: IM A R5ERS FOR LIFE R5

Moonshine: clam down you didn't not win 20.000.000 ok clam down jeez Lucas your next

Lucas: fall out boy I don't give ok

Moonshine: thug life haha Petra your next

Petra: 30 seconds to mars

Moonshine: rock and roller ok Axel

Axel: Philmont

Moonshine: ok Ellie what yours

Ellie: basshunter

Moonshine: I don't know him but let move on Gabe

Gabe: Zedd

Moonshine: me and Gabe have something in common at Least Ivor your turn

Ivor: Imagine Dragons

Moonshine: last and nor least the fixed Magnus

Magnus: KDREW a dj like Zedd and the fat rat

Moonshine: that all folk and sorry for not uploading peace


	23. DARES DARES DARES EVERYWHERE

Moonshine: we back

Crew:(groans)

Moonshine: hey it a no groans zone here

Gabe: and the dare

Moonshine: dare and ask, first Ask Petra when you first started to like Jesse

Petra: I started to like Jesse when I met in 2nd grade

Jesse:(hit himself with a pan again)

Moonshine: Petra kiss your pass out husband

Petra:(kisses pass out husband)

Jesse: IM AWAKE

Moonshine: good take off your shirt for 5 dare

Jesse: that no dare for me(take of shirts)

All of the girls:(pass out)

Jesse and Moonshine: well we need to deal with it but bye guy


	24. NEW DARE

Moonshine: PUT THE BOOK IN THE SELF RIGHT JESSE JEEZ

Jesse: OK OK BUT IT HARDED THEN PETRA PUNCHES

Moonshine: ok we do that later time for the dare

Jesse: ok so what the ask or dare

Moonshine: CREW GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE

Petra: Jesse I will hit you and what are the dares

Moonshine: Lucas and Jesse take your shirt and Lucas Jesse come here

Jesse and Lucas: he- ahh(get lock in a room)

Moonshine: ok next Soren we need your smartness here

Soren: ok ask me anything

Moonshine: what do wearing white pumpkins do with enderman like how does it affect them

Soren: well with pumpkins you don't get attack but with white pumpkins the enderman thinks it a white enderman and try to mate with them

Moonshine: okay? well see you next time I guess

\- okay sorry for not uploading I been depress and I think I'm be back on track and I be going to Austin texas for 3 week I will try to upload but then again keep sending the dare and question keep a smile on your face and keep going in life peace guy


	25. i think i have writer block

Moonshine: back on air again

Lucas: so what are the dare today

Moonshine: call your ex-pal Aiden here

Lucas: ok?

Aiden: I NOT DOING ANYTHING BAD OK

Moonshine: Lucas go find or bake a cake and come back

Lucas: ok

(5 minutes later)

Lucas: I got the cake

Moonshine: THROW THE CAKE AT AIDENS FACE

Aiden: wh- (get cut off because of a cake that Lucas threw at him)

Moonshine: clean your self and leave and bring Maya and Gill with you tomorrow

Aiden: ok well see you later(leave)

Moonshine: okay Jesse get ready to be shot in the air

Jesse: ok so where the canon

Moonshine: I forgot the whole time that I got powers so here the canon

Everyone: WOW MOONSHINE YOU HAVE A MIND LIKE A OLD MAN

Moonshine: I know sorry but let do the dare

Jesse: ok( go in the canon) I BELIEVE I CAN FLY(CRASH INTO A BED)

Mark: daddy you ok

Jesse: yes Mark I fine want to play soccer

Mark: YEA I LOVE SOCCER DADDY

Jesse: ok let go

Moonshine: welp I guess I see you folk later

KEEP SENDING DARE AND QUESTION


	26. WHY DARE ME

Moonshine: I CAME BACK FROM TEXAS

Everyone: WELCOME HOME MOONSHINE

Moonshine: whos up for dare

Gabe: for who

Moonshine: their 2 dare for me

Everyone: keep daring moonshine

Moonshine: NOOOO

Ellie: so what are your dares

Moonshine: I need to tell who my crush and sing jar of heart

Everyone: WHOS YOUR CRUSH

Moonshine: since I'm a girl I have a crush on Gabriel

Everyone but Gabe: GABRIELSHINE SHIP IT

Moonshine: um ok I'll sing the song

Jar of Hearts

Christina Perri

lovestrong.

Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri

CLEAN

Player

USD1.29

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?


	27. AGAIN

Moon: and we back

Everyone but Gabe: DARES

Moon: okay one is me and... Gabriel

Petra: so whats the dare

Moon: me and Gabriel need to... kiss(jumps out window)

Soren: MY WINDOW

Olivia: I get Moonshine

35 min later

Moon: NOO I DONT WANT TO

Everyone: but Gabe: come on please

Moon: fine come here Gabriel

Gabe: ok(get kiss by Moonshine)

Moon:(pull out from the kiss) there happy anyway Jesse

Jesse: what

Moon: you need to Sing "Best Day Ever" from SpongeBob

Jesse: here goes nothing

Mr. Sun came up and smiled at me  
Said: 'It's gonna be a good one, just wait and see"  
Jumped out of bed and I ran outside  
I feel extra, ecstatic-fied!

It's The Best Day Ever!  
(Best Day Ever!)  
It's The Best Day Ever!  
(Best Day Ever!)

I'm so busy, got nothing to do  
Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe  
Every flower, every grain of sand  
Is reaching out to shake my hand

It's The Best Day Ever!  
(Best Day Ever!)  
It's The Best Day Ever!  
(Best Day Ever!)

Sometimes the little things start closing in on me  
When I'm feeling down  
I wanna lose that frown  
I stick my head out the window  
And I look around!

Those clouds don't scare me, they can't disguise  
This magic that's happening right before my eyes  
Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright  
So the Best Day Ever can last all night  
(yeah the best day ever will last all night now)  
It's The Best Day Ever!  
(Best Day Ever!)  
It's The Best Day Ever!  
(Best Day Ever!)  
It's The Best Day Ever!  
(Best Day Ever!)  
it's the Best Day Ever!  
(Best Day Ever!)

Moon: see you next time don't dare me

Everyone: DARE HER


	28. the only thing im am is sleepy

Moon: more dare but not for me yes

Magnus: so who are the dares for

Moon: you and Soren and a Question for Gabriel

Jess: let get to it then

Soren: so what my dare

Moon: you need to prank call someone from episode 5 or 6

Soren: I going to call Stampycat someone give me his number

Jesse: here ( tell Soren Stampy number)

Soren: (calls Stampy)

Stampy: hello

Soren: (in deep voice) I know where you live

Stampy: (hangs up)

Soren: ok next dare

Magnus: time to shine (pun intend)

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you  
Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you,  
Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (heart attack)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
Oh I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Moon: I'm.. wow

Axel: so whats next

Moon: um... Gabriel what do you think about...me

Gabe: um I think your cute and...(jumps out window)

Soren: MY WINDOW

Moon: I'll see you later


	29. singing chapter wow

Moon: hello

Axel: so what are the dare

Moon: um where are the two good singer

Jesse and Lukas: here

Moon: they told you to sing animals I'm not sure but I think it by maroon 5 if I'm right

Jesse are Lukas: ok 1 2 3

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm

So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you

Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm

So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do, eh  
I love your lies I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you

Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm

Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah

No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah

Yo,  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Just like animals (Yeah)  
Animals (Yeah)  
Like animals-mals (Yeah)  
Ow

Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm

Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah

No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah

Moon: now Jesse

Jesse: yes

Moon: sing revenge by captinsparklez

Petra: wait sparkles sings

Moon: yes he's sing

Jesse: here it goes

Creeper,

Oh man,

So we back in the mine,  
Got our pickaxe swinging from,  
Side to side,  
Side side to side,

This task's a grueling one,  
Hope to find some diamonds to-  
Night night night,  
Diamonds to-night,

Heads up,  
You hear a sound, turn around and look up,  
Total shock fills your body,  
Oh no it's you again,  
I could never forget those,  
Eyes eyes eyes,  
Eyes eyes eyes eyes,

'Cause baby tonight,  
The creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again,  
'Cause baby tonight,  
You grab your pick, shovel  
And bolt again, bolt again -gain,  
And run, run, until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn',  
'Cause baby tonight,  
The creeper's tryin' to steal all  
Our stuff again, stuff again -gain,

Just when you think you're safe,  
Overhear some hissing from,  
Right be-hind,  
Right right be-hind,

That's a nice life you have,  
Shame it's got to end at this,  
Time time time,  
Time time time time,

Blows up,  
And your health bar drops and you could use a one-up,  
Get inside, don't be tardy,  
So now you're stuck in there,  
Half a heart is left but don't,  
Die die die,  
Die die die die,

'Cause baby tonight,  
The creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again,  
'Cause baby tonight,  
You grab your pick, shovel  
And bolt again, bolt again -gain.  
And run, run, until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn,  
'Cause baby tonight,  
The creeper's tryin' to steal all  
Our stuff again,  
(Creepers, you're mine)  
(Haha)

Dig up diamonds,  
Craft those diamonds,  
Make some armor,  
Get it baby,  
Gonna forge it  
Like your so MLG pro,  
The sword's made of diamond  
So come at me, bro,  
(Huh)  
Trainin' in your room  
Under the torchlight  
Hone that form  
To get you ready for the big fight,  
Every single day,  
And the whole night,  
Creepers' out prowlin' (whew) all right,  
Look at me, look at you  
Take my revenge,  
That's what I'm gonna do  
I'm a, warrior baby,  
What else is new?  
And my blade's gonna tear through you,

(Bring it) 'Cause baby tonight,  
The creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again,  
(Gather your stuff, yeah, let's take back the world)  
Yeah baby tonight,  
(Haha)  
Have your sword, armor and go  
(It's on)  
Take your revenge!

So fight, fight,  
Like it's the last, last  
night of your life, life  
Show them your fight,

'Cause baby tonight,  
The creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again,  
'Cause baby tonight,  
You grab your pick, shovel  
And bolt again, bolt again -gain.  
And run, run, until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn,  
'Cause baby tonight,  
The creeper's tried to steal all our stuff again

Moon: that it folks


	30. Small news

So i Been thinking from the choice I'm giving you which will you choose the most vote on I start a new fanfic

A. Oneshots

B. Story

C. Lemons

D. Your POV


	31. I don't know what I wrote

Moon: it been long but I'm back

Gabe: so any dare

Moon: um Jesse and Lukas need to kiss again

Jesse and Lukas: WHY AGAIN

Mark: Daddy (btw mark is 4)

Jesse: yes mark

Mark: why are you kissing your best friend

Jesse: because people are mean to me a dare me

Mark: ok

Jesse: now go with mommy

Mark: ok MOMMY

Gabe: so moon are we going to have kids

Moon: um...maybe yes or maybe no and just do the dare

Jesse and Lukas: FINE *kisses* their happy who dare us

Moon and Gabe: see you later folks


	32. THANK YOU GUY

thank guy for reading this ask and dare it been long I wrote a fanfiction and this was my 2nd chance and for guy to read it thanks it mean alot


	33. small update

some of you know now I have a lemon book but now I going to have a ask and dare a lemon book and a new story call the glow in his eye you have more information in a couple of day

 **-THANK YOU FOR 8K VIEW THANK GUYS-**


	34. YouTube are here

Gabe: we need to wake up Moonshine up

Jesse: I want to do it

Gabe: go ahead

Jesse go into my room with a bucket off water then pours it on me and went off running

Moon: JESSE I KILL YOU

Jesse: NO YOUR NOT

Moon: well dang it but I hope there a bad dare for him

Moon change clothes and walk to the living room

Moon: CREW IT DARE TIME

Everyone but Jesse: finally

Moon: yea yea I know but let get started some dare Lukas Jess Jesse and Petra to do...um I thought this is rate T

Lukas Jess Jesse and Petra: what the dare

Moon: do you know what tier 15

All of them: no

Moon: here I look it up *give them phone*

Lukas: so we have more kids

Moon: I'm not sure I didn't have the talk

Jesse: okay let do it

Jesse and Petra went to their room and Jess and Lukas went to their room

4 min later

Jesse: I guess we're done

Moon: okay next dare or ask I'm not sure is to tell who my crush or tell him I love him but some people know I like Gabriel

Gabe: and I know and like a you back

Moon: so come up with a ship name or whatever I'm cool with it and that sounded rude anyway i called Stampy Dantdm Stacy Lizzy Sparkles to come over

Youtubers: ASK US AND DARE US BYE


	35. A New Ship ?

Moon: HELLO FROM THE OUTSIDE

Soren: I MUST HAVE CALL A THOUSAND TIME

Gabe: TO TELL YOU IM SORRY FOR BREAKING YOU HEART

Dan: just give us our dare or ask

Moon: oh yea I forgot anyway you and Lizzy need to kiss

Dan: but I'm marry to Jemma

Moon: sorry a dare is a dare LIZZY COME HERE

Lizzy: yea what is it

Dan walk up to her and kisses her

Lizzy: DID THAT HAPPEN

Petra: you and Dan kiss and it all on my phone

Stampy: I know I'm nice and kind but good job Petra

Petra: thank*post video on Twitter*

Dan:*phone ring* hey look a Twitter post by...PETRA GET OVER HERE

Petra: nope

Moon: hey hey fight later we still have dares

Eille: what are the other dare

Moon: Lukas Jesse and Petra needs to sing don't mine at night and need to act it out

Petra: I'm no good dance but Jesse is great at break dancing and Lukas is good at popping like a robot

Jesse and Lukas: well thank you

Moon: just get start

them three: okay okay

they start dancing and sing

/X_XGxzMrq04 - video

Lyrics:

Got my helmet on my head  
Figure out what that zombie said  
Lava all over the room  
Gotta' half heart left, man, I am doomed

Don't have any iron bars  
Pick just broke into some shards  
Scary noise what should I do  
Go left or right I'll have to choose

Visions of last time, flash inside my mind  
I'm scared, OH WELL  
And I'm pretty sure, there's a big creeper  
Right there! (Dang)

(Don't mine at night )  
I know your lookin' at that cave  
And your feelin' kinda' brave.  
Go to bed you'll be alright

(Don't mine at night)  
There's nothing that is gonna' change  
If you just wait until the day  
Zombie wanna' eat your brains

(Don't mine at night)  
I know it's me your gonna' thank  
Make a bed it's not too late  
3 wool and 3 wooden planks

(Don't mine at night)  
How many times I have to say  
Drop the pick and walk away-a  
Woah

Don't mine at night  
(don't mine at night )  
Don't mine at night  
(don't mine at night)

Stomach's all tied up in knots  
This labyrinth, I'm gettin' lost  
This is really gettin' old  
Found like 2 pieces of coal

Down one way there's just stone  
Monsters won't leave me alone  
Down another there's some lava  
And of course I get, PWND

Remember last time I tried to mine at night  
I failed, so bad

I lost all my stuff  
It was really tough  
That's it (RAGE QUIT!)

(Don't mine at night )  
I know your lookin' at that cave  
And your feelin' kinda' brave.  
Go to bed you'll be alright

(Don't mine at night)  
There's nothing that is gonna' change  
If you just wait until the day  
Zombie wanna' eat your brains

(Don't mine at night)  
I know it's me your gonna' thank  
Make a bed it's not too late  
3 wool and 3 wooden planks

(Don't mine at night)  
How many times I have to say  
Drop the pick and walk away-a  
Woah

Don't mine at night  
(don't mine at night )  
Don't mine at night  
(don't mine at night)

D-O-N-T M-I-N-E x4

(Don't mine at night )  
I know your lookin' at that cave  
And your feelin' kinda' brave.  
Go to bed you'll be alright

(Don't mine at night)  
There's nothing that is gonna' change  
If you just wait until the day  
Zombie wanna' eat your brains

(Don't mine at night)  
I know it's me your gonna' thank  
Make a bed it's not too late  
3 wool and 3 wooden planks

(Don't mine at night)  
How many times I have to say  
Drop the pick and walk away-a  
Woah

(Don't mine at night)  
Don't mine at night

Moon: then again wow anyway Jesse Lukas Petra and Ivor if your in the game undertales and you met six of the monster San Toriel Papyrus Undyne Alphys and Asgore and a robot Mettaton what will you think of them

Jesse: maybe I will met them they sound cool

Petra: nah the first I think is danger

Lukas: yea I think Petra right

Ivor: ARE THEY OLD BUILDERS

Moon: no their from a different game

Ivor: STILL I WANT TO MEET THEM

Moon: guess there two no and 2 yes but hey I guess that all

still I have a blank mind now


	36. EPIC LIGHT SABER FIGHT

Moon: there more smooches

Jess: how do you come up with weird thing like that

Moon: oh shut up Jesse There dare if there no dares for you I dare you then

Jess: I stay shut

Moon: good *Whispers* dare Jess *normal voice* any Dan and Lizzy you two need to kiss again

Dan: nope no-*got kiss by Lizzy*

Moon: who took a photo of that

Everyone but Moon Dan and Lizzy: ME

Moon: post the photo later and send me them

Stampy: will do

Moon: everyone take out your phone out again because Stampy and Stacy are kissing

Stampy and Stacy: 0/0

Moon: IM SHIPPING THEM IM DEAD(dies)

Stacy and Stampy: *kisses*

Moon: *wakes up* did they kiss

Petra: yea you miss it well

Moon: here sparkles and Stacy*give them light sabers*

Stacy: what do we need to do

Moon: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Sparkles: we have no choice bring it on

*it like the fight when Luke sky walker vs darth Vader yea there we go*

Moon: it a draw

Sparkles and Stacy: just for that wow

Moon: your not ready Young Jedi but anyway see you later guy

same for 3 day I'm still blank in my mind


	37. I'm done with singing

Moon: some is have payback

Gabe: who

Moon: Stampy

Gabe: I call him STAMPY COME HERE BUDDY

Stampy: what going on

Moon: let say your getting payback

Stampy: on who

Moon: on Soren because he prank call you

Stampy: I thought it was Gabriel

Gabe: why me

Stampy: because you have a deep voice and I said it was Gabriel

Moon: just do the dare and here is the phone *give the phone to Stampy*

Stampy: thanks and what's Soren number

Gabe: here *tell Soren phone number*

Stampy:*calls Soren*

Soren: hello

Stampy:*in a enderman-ish voice*hello it me Gary

Soren: OH MY GOSH GARY HOW ARE YOU TALKING

Stampy: with my mouth

Soren: WHERE ARE YOU NOW

Stampy: at the your house with my friends

Soren: IM ON MY WAY*hang up phone*

Moon: that turn out to be great

Gabe: it was so who next

Moon: EVERYONE COME HERE

Everyone but Soren : what's sup

Moon: time for more singing

Petra: let me guess Jesse and Lukas

Moon: nope Sparkles

Sparkles: so what my song

Moon: Mayday Parade terrible thing

Sparkles: alright

By the time I was your age, I'd give anything  
To fall in love truly, was all I could think  
That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams  
The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen

She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.  
I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,  
I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."

Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things.

Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink  
And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything  
Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
Love was a story that couldn't compare.

I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I made you a present with paper and string.  
Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things  
You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray,  
That God shows you differently.

She said, "Boy can I tell you a terrible thing?  
It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.  
Please, don't be sad now, I really believe,  
You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees.

So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose  
To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.  
I can't bear to see the same happen to you.

Now, son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things

Petra: Moonshine was right you can sing

Sparkles: it no biggie

Moon: time for Gabey

Gabe: o/o don't call me that and what my dare

Moon: you need to sing Memory by Mayday parade

Gabe: sure

She is everywhere I go  
Everyone I see  
Winter's gone and I still can't sleep  
Summer's on the way  
At least that's what they say  
But these clouds won't leave

Walk away  
Barely breathing  
As I'm lying on the floor  
Take my heart  
As you're leaving  
I don't need it anymore

This is the memory  
This is the curse of having  
Too much time to think about it  
It's killing me  
This is the last time  
This is my forgiveness  
This is endless

Now spring has brought the rain  
But I still see your face  
And I can not escape the past  
Creeping up inside  
Reminding me that I  
Can never bring you back

This is the memory  
This is the curse of having  
Too much time to think about it  
It's killing me  
This is the last time  
This is my forgiveness  
This is endless

This is endless _[3x]_  
Someone help me  
'Cause the memory  
Convinced itself to tear me apart  
And it's gonna succeed before long

This is the memory  
This is the curse of having  
Too much time to think about it  
It's killing me  
This is the last time  
This is my forgiveness  
This is endless  
This is endless

Someone help me  
'Cause the memory  
Convinced itself to tear me apart  
And it's gonna succeed before long  
(This is endless)

She is everywhere I go  
Everyone I see  
But these clouds won't leave

Moon: aw I didn't know my Gaby can sing

Gabe: just end this

Moon: ok bye guy


	38. Smoke weed everyday

Moon: hello

Everyone: hello

Moon: who up for dares

Jesse: if it's singing I'm up

Moon: up their a song for Jess and Lukas

Lukas: so what the song

Moon: hold onto me by Mayday Parade

Jess: wow to much Mayday parade songs

Moon: just get sing

Jess and Lukas: fine

I know I've got my problems and it starts with me  
She saw something inside that I can't see  
And late at night, yeah she'll comfort me  
Hold onto me, hold onto me

I got a nervous habit and I drink too much  
She said she hates her life and wants to change her ways  
She wakes in the night and whispers  
Oh so quiet

Hold onto me, hold onto me  
Don't you ever leave, Don't you ever leave  
I know I've got my problems and it's probably me  
So hold onto me, hold onto me

Stayed up too late and it hurts to breathe  
Said it's 4 A.M., girl go back to sleep  
Sometimes at night I can hear her dreams

Come rescue me, Come rescue me  
Don't you ever leave, Don't you ever leave  
I know we got our problems and it's probably me  
So hold onto me, hold onto me

I'm a drifter's body in an open sea  
And I've seen my reflection staring right back at me  
With no place to go and you're left all alone  
There's no place like home

Hold onto me, hold onto me  
Just stay with me, Just stay with me  
I know we got our problems and you'll probably leave  
So hold onto me, hold onto me

I could never leave, I will never leave  
So hold onto me, hold on to me

Moon: for me I done with sing but it keep coming

Maguns: hey I enjoy it

Moon: anyway next Dan com here

Dan: um sure

Moon:*whispers dare to Dan*

Dan walk up to Lizzy and grabs her dip her an kiss her

Ivor: I got to say they ship them both alot

Soren: they do

Moon: ok stop kissing

Lizzy and Dan:*stop kissing

Moon: anyway next and finale dare don't do drug

Ivor: um do your mean

Moon: well Jesse Lukas and Petra need to smoke weed everyday

Ivor: get that for you

30 min later

High Petra: look theirs monkey

high Jesse: woah I'm floating

high Lukas: I can see god

Moon: see you guy later it time for Ivor to fix this

Everyone but Lukas Petra Jesse and Ivor:*run away

Ivor: I hate you all


	39. Dan the Savage

Moon: more more dare I like that

Dan: of course you like that

Moon: hey the no dare for you Dan

Dan: thank you

Moon: we got a question for Soren

Soren: Ask away

Moon: have you ever cross by PAMA

Soren: no

Moon: good next dare Dan I lied to you

Dan: why

Moon: just to make you stay

Dan: dang it what my dare

Moon: prank call Cassie rose

Everyone but the old oots Axel Olivia and Dan: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dan: I hate you moonshine

Moon: just do the dare here*give Dan a phone and gives Cassie number*

Dan:*call Cassie *

Cassie: hello

Dan:*in a girly voice* hello and you just won a private trip to Hawaii

Cassie: O M G when the trip

Dan: in one Week so be ready on Monday

Cassie: ok bye*hangs up*

Dan: well she going to a fake Hawaii trip hehe

Moon: Dan the savage

Stacy: I see the inner Dan as came out

Dan: shut up

Moon: anyway next and finale is a Question for Stampy

Stampy: yea what is it

Moon: how do you feel about Stacy

Stampy: well s-she cute-e and L-lovely I'm trying to say is I LIKE HER*grabs Stacy and kiss her*

Moon: um...bye I guess


	40. Moonshine new crush

Gabe: I'm taking over for now

Jess: why

Gabe: let's say Moonshine got sad over hate comment or complain I don't know

Petra: oh but I want dares

Gabe: ok Jesse and Petra need to sing bonfire Heart

Jesse: I like that song it remind me of someone

Gabe: any just singJesse:

Jesse: Your mouth is a revolver  
Firing bullets in the sky  
Your love is like a soldier,  
Loyal 'til you die  
And I've been looking at the stars  
For a long, long time  
I've been putting out fires  
All my life

Everybody wants a flame,  
They don't want to get burnt  
And today is our turn

Days like these lead to...  
Nights like this lead to  
Love like ours.  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart.  
People like us—we don't  
Need that much, just some-  
One that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts

Petra: This world is getting colder.  
Strangers passing by  
No one offers you a shoulder.  
No one looks you in the eye.  
But I've been looking at you  
For a long, long time  
Just trying to break through,  
Trying to make you mine

Everybody wants a flame,  
They don't want to get burnt  
Well, today is our turn

Days like these lead to...  
Nights like this lead to  
Love like ours.  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart.  
People like us—we don't  
Need that much, just some-  
One that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts

Jesse: Our bonfire hearts  
Our bonfire hearts  
Our bonfire hearts  
You light the spark

Petra: People like us—we don't  
Need that much, just some-  
One that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts

Jesse: Days like these lead to...  
Nights like this lead to  
Love like ours.  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart.  
People like us—we don't  
Need that much, just some-  
One that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts

Petra: (Our bonfire hearts)

Jesse and Petra: (Days like these lead to...  
Nights like this lead to  
Love like ours.  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart.*)  
People like us—we don't  
Need that much, just some-  
One that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts

Olivia: that a cute Jetra moment

Lukas: *whisper to Olivia* if you want I send that video to you

Olivia: *whisper back* sure

Gabe: next it a question for me

Jess: what is it

Gabe: if I ask some out who will it be

Everybody: who will it be

Gabe: Moonshine 0/0

Jess: aww some make a ship name

Gabe: and thank you she not here right now

Lukas: why

Gabe: cause Stampy need to kiss her

Stampy: I ask you first Gabriel

Gabe: yea Stampy

Stampy: may i kiss moonshine only for the dare

Gabe: go ahead

Ivor and Soren: this feel like a sence from a prince and princess story

Gabe: shut up

Stampy walks to moonshine house and knock on the door

Moon: who is it

Stampy: it me Stampy

Moon: come in

Stampy open the door and see moonshine on the couch( and for you dirty minded people no not like that ok)

Moon: why are you here

Stampy walk up to her

Stampy: to do this dare *kisses Moonshine*

They kiss and pull away

Moon: I need to tell you something Stampy

Stampy: sure I'm all ear

Moon: I like you instead of Gaberiel

Stampy: um wow does he know

Moon: no but can you tell him and do not say that I like you

Stampy: I will

Stampy leaves her house and walks to the temple

Gabe: how did it go

Stampy: it was fine and Gabriel I need to tell you something

Gabe: sure go ahead

Stampy: Moon doesn't like you no more

Gabe: it fine I knew this was coming so who does she like

Stampy: me

Gabe: I can see with you to

Jesse: yea I can see it

Gabe: anyway bye guys

today was weird and kinda painful have you bend your leg backwards it have to me at the beach and now my knee is hurting and sore it was so painful that we left the beach early but anyway. Bye Guy


	41. Cups

Moon: I'm back

Petra: welcome back

Moon: for more dares

Jesse: so what the dares

Moon: Dan and Lizzie time

Dan: do we need to kiss again

Moon: no but sing

Dan: what song

Moon: say something

Dan: let me go find her

10 minute later

Dan: found her

Lizzie: I'm here

Moon: now sing

Lizzie wait what the song

Moon: say something

Dan:Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Lizzie: And I... am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I... will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Both: Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...

Moon: cute next Ivor

Ivor: IM NOT MAKING YOU A PIKACHU

Moon: no it a dare

Ivor: oh

Moon: Harper is coming

Ivor: do I look good

Harper: really Ivor

Ivor: oh hey Harper

Harper: don't act and I like you too

Ivor:*pass out*

Moon: let him be next Jesse

Jesse: shut up I'm watching paw patrol

Moon: you have a dare

Jesse: goodie

Moon: play the horro map lights out

Jesse: easy

1 hour later

Jesse:*crying until he pass out*

Moon: he said it was easy but anyways it time to blast off

Knee still hurts anyway I said something dumb PIKACHU


	42. Jesse the Hawaiian?

Moon: hello guy

Everybody: hello

Moon: I guess we need to do dares

Everybody: yup

Moon: well Jesse do you know any other language

Jesse: keia mea 'o Jesse

Moon: there you go next Petra

Petra: yea what my dare

Moon: watch aviator gaming's minecraft school season 3 episode 6

Perta: well give me the laptop

5 second later

Petra: I quit

Moon: wow that fast

Petra: yup

Moon: youtubers

Youtubers: yes

Moon: one by one who do you like in this group

Sparkles: Stacy

Lizzie: Dan

Stampy: moonshine

Stacy: sparkles

Dan: no one

Moon: don't lie Dan

Dan: fine Lizzie

Moon: that all

I hope this not rush I'm been sleeping like at 8 or 9 since it 12:30 I'm feeling sleepy just hope it not rush


	43. A New Fandom?

Moon: hello

Jesse: welina hou

Moon: you can stop

Jesse: no I want to keep talking Hawaiian

Moon: STOP OR I THROW YOU IN A PIT FILL WITH PIKACHU

Jesse: I'll stop

Moon: good and let get on with the dares

Jesse: why I'm the only one here

Moon: oh the new order and old order are filling up buckets of ice cold water

Jesse: let me guess the Youtubers are doing the ice bucket challenge

Moon: yes let go outside

they both went outside

Sparkles: why

Moon: just do it

all the Youtubers got iced(get it )

youtubers: i HATE YOU MOONSHINE

Moon: love you you too guys

Jesse: what the next dare

Moon: sparkles time to kiss

Sparkles: who

Moon: Stacy

Stacy: pucker up then sparkles

they kiss

Moon: next and a new fandom

Olivia: cute

Moon: Jesse sing my favorite song by panic at the disco "victorious"

Jesse: ok

Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends, we're glorious  
Tonight we are victorious

Oh-oh-oh,  
Victorious  
Oh-oh-oh

Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine  
Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king  
It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not  
I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights

My touch is black and poisonous  
And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss  
I know you need it, do you feel it  
Drink the water, drink the wine

Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
Livin' like a washed-up celebrity  
Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July  
Until we feel alright  
Until we feel alright

I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve  
I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep  
Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red  
Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them

My touch is black and poisonous  
And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss  
I know you need it, do you feel it  
Drink the water, drink the wine

Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
Livin' like a washed-up celebrity  
Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July

Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends, we're glorious  
Tonight we are victorious

Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends, we're glorious  
Tonight we are victorious

Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
Livin' like a washed-up celebrity  
Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July  
Until we feel alright  
Until we feel alright

Tonight we are victorious  
Champagne pouring over us  
All my friends, we're glorious  
Tonight we are victorious

Moon: bye

again sleepy hope it not rushed


	44. Prepare for Trouble

Moon: aloha

Petra: Hello?

Moon: ask Jesse to teach you Hawaiian

Petra: I'll ask him later whats are our dare

Moon: me and Gabriel need to sing we don't talk anymore

Gabe: well let do

We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't laugh anymore  
What was all of it for  
Ohh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do...

I just heard you found the one, you been looking  
You been looking for  
I wish I would have known that wasn't me  
Cause even after all this time  
I still wonder  
Why I can't move on  
Just the way you did so easily

Don't wanna know  
Kinda dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's holdin onto you so tight  
The way I did before  
I overdosed  
Shoulda known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Ohh, it's such a shame

That we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't laugh anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do

Moon: I just hope you're lying next to somebody  
Who knows how to love you like me  
There must be a good reason that you're gone  
Every now and then I think you might want me to  
Come show up at your door  
But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong

Don't wanna know  
If you're looking into her eyes  
If she's holdin onto you so tight the way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame

Moon and Gabe: That we don't talk anymore  
(We don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
(We don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't laugh anymore  
(We don't we don't)  
What was all of it for?  
(We don't we don't)  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
Like we used to do

Don't wanna know  
Kinda dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's giving it to you just right  
The way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame

That we don't talk anymore  
(We don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
(We don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't laugh anymore  
(We don't we don't)  
What was all of it for?  
(We don't we don't)  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do

(We don't talk anymore)  
Don't wanna know  
Kinda dress you're wearing tonight (Oh)  
If he's holding onto you so tight (Oh)  
The way I did before  
(We don't talk anymore)  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game (Oh)  
Now I can't get you out of my brain (Woah)  
Oh, it's such a shame

That we don't talk anymore

Jess: Moonshine new talent

Moon: ok next Dan

Dan: Lizzie time to sing

Lizzie: what song

Dan: like I'm gonna lose you

lizzie: ok

I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone

I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Dan: In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know

So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets

Let's take our time  
To say what we want  
Use what we got  
Before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow

Dan and Lizzie: So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Hey  
Whoa

I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you  
Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you

Lizzie: there fi-

Dan:*kiss Lizzie*

Lizzie:*put out from kiss* Is that part of the dare

Dan: no

Moon: ok next before anything wrong happens

Jesse Ivor Lukas and Soren: JUST BRING TEAM ROCKET

Moon: Greeks

Jessie: prepare for trouble

James: make it double

Moon: we know your team rocket

Jessie: oh my god your fans of us

Moon: some of us yea

James: best day of our life

Moon: ok it time go go bye

Yes team rocket is part of this so dare them too anyway it time to go bye bye


	45. Is Gabriel Jelous?

Moon: hello

Lukas: have you seen the kids?

Moon: there in the play room when we do the dares

Lukas: oh

Moon:why

James and Jessie: are their dares for us

Moon:yes there is prank call some

James: Stampy

Moon: IF YOU DO I KILL YOU

James: I call Ivor

Moon:*give Ivor number*

James:*call Ivor*

Ivor: hello

James: *think of the scariest voice ever* I will kill you

Ivor:*hang up*

Jessie: what a scary cat

Moon: I know but anyway next where Stampy

Stampy: I'm here

Moon: go get everyone

10 minutes later

everyone: we here

Stampy: what happen to Ivor

Ivor: I'm scared

Moon: ok me and Stampy need to sing Gravity

Stampy: oo my favorite song

Moon: let do it

You could be the moon, I could be the sea  
A million miles away, but still you're moving me  
You could be the wind, I could be the tree  
Flowing through my limbs, rushing over me  
You could be the rooftop, I could be the basement  
Shelter from the storm, I'll be your foundation  
This how it's supposed to be, yeah  
This how it's supposed to be

And even when world's apart  
I feel you pulling on my heart  
There's nothing I can do  
Your gravity  
It doesn't matter where I go  
I feel it pushing through my soul  
I know this much is true  
Your gravity  
Brings me back to you  
Back to you, back to you  
Your gravity

Stampy: You could be the dancer, I could be the stage  
Move me with your beauty, cover me with grace  
You could be the freeway, I could be the night  
We could get lost until the morning light  
You could be the water, I could be the desert  
Beggin on my knees, you can make it better  
This how it's supposed to be, yeah  
This how it's supposed to be

And even when world's apart  
I feel you pulling on my heart  
There's nothing I can do  
Your gravity  
It doesn't matter where I go  
I feel it pushing through my soul  
I know this much is true  
Your gravity  
Brings me back to you  
Back to you, back to you  
Your gravity

Stampy and Moon: Without your love I'd just float away  
Somewhere lost up in outer space  
I am found when you're here with me  
Safe and sound in your gravity

Without your love I'd just float away  
Somewhere lost up in outer space  
I am found when you're here with me  
Safe and sound in your gravity

And even when world's apart  
I feel you pulling on my heart  
There's nothing I can do  
Your gravity  
It doesn't matter where I go  
I feel it pushing through my soul  
I know this much is true  
Your gravity  
Brings me back to you  
Back to you, back to you  
Your gravity

You could be the moon, I could be the sea  
A million miles away, but still you're moving me  
Your gravity

Olivia: so cute

Gabe:*jealous*

Moon: I think it cute anyways next Ivor

Ivor:y-yes

Moon: sing crazy equal genius

Ivor: sure

You can set yourself on fire  
You can set yourself on fire

She said at night in my dreams  
You dance on a tightrope of weird  
Oh but when I wake up  
You're so normal that you just disappear  
You're so straight like commuters  
With briefcases towing the line  
There's no residue of a torturer  
Inside of your eyes

She said you're just like Mike Love  
But you wanna be Brian Wilson, Brian Wilson  
She said you're just like Mike Love  
But you'll never be Brian Wilson

And I said  
Hey ay ay, hey ay  
If crazy equals genius  
Hey ay ay, hey ay  
If crazy equals genius  
Then I'm a freaking arsonist  
I'm a rocket scientist  
Hey ay ay  
If crazy equals genius

You can set yourself on fire  
But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn  
You can set yourself on fire  
But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn  
Hey!

She said, "Darlin', you know  
How the wine plays tricks on my tongue  
But you don't seem to change  
When you stuff all of your feelings with drugs"  
Other boys you may have dated  
Serrated your heart with a slice  
But the cut of your love never hurts  
Baby, it's a sweet butter knife

She said you're just like Mike Love  
But you wanna be Brian Wilson, Brian Wilson  
She said you're just like Mike Love  
But you'll never be Dennis Wilson

And I said  
Hey ay ay, hey ay  
If crazy equals genius  
Hey ay ay, hey ay  
If crazy equals genius  
Then I'm a freaking arsonist  
I'm a rocket scientist  
Hey ay ay  
If crazy equals genius

You can set yourself on fire  
But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn  
You can set yourself on fire  
But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn  
Hey!

You can set yourself on fire  
You can set yourself on fire  
You can set yourself on fire  
You can set yourself on fire

And I said  
Hey ay ay, hey ay  
If crazy equals genius  
Hey ay ay, hey ay  
If crazy equals genius  
Then I'm a freaking arsonist  
I'm a rocket scientist  
Hey ay ay  
If crazy equals genius

You can set yourself on fire  
But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn  
You can set yourself on fire  
But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn  
Hey!

Moon: bye bye


	46. New Pokemon

Moon: hello

Jess: you were gone

Moon: yea sorry but let get on the dares

Jess: sure go ahead

Moon: and I caught a new Pokémon

Stacy and James: let's see it

Moon: slowpoke come out*throws pokeball*

Slowpoke: slowpoke

James: can I trade it for my inkay

Moon: no

James: dang it

Moon: anyway Stacy and sparkles

Stacy and Sparkles: yes

Moon: catch any pokemon

Stacy: got it

2 hour later

Stacy: I caught a beedrill

Sparles: and I caught a tauros

Moon: good next Jesse

Jesse: what I'm playing with Mark

Moon: just come here

Mark: it ok dad go ahead

Jesse: what moonshine

Moon: eat this *give him a sandwich with a ghost pepper in it*

Jesse: thank you*take a bite and starts screaming

Moon: There you go next Stacy

Stacy: yea what's up

Moon: How do you feel about Sparkles

Stacy: he cute and funny

Sparkles: pinch me now

Moon: ok *pinch Sparkles*

Sparkles: it not a dream YES I FEEL GREAT

Moon: ok? Anyway bye

Sorry for not uploading I try to upload 2 tomorrow bye


	47. Stap it with the song

Moon: im in hole help

Stampy: grabs this*throws a rope*

Moon: thank*grabs rope*

Stampy:*pulls rope*

Moon: now I'm out thank you Stampy *kiss his cheek*

Stampy: your welcome

Moon: next on the list dares

Stampy: so who has dares

Moon: go give this sandwich to to everyone but Jesse

Stampy: but why Jesse first

Moon: because I want to see him suffer

Stampy: ok*go to give sandwich*

5 second later

Everyone but Jesse: AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Moon: hehe next give them milk

Stampy: ok

Everyone: I hate you moonshine

Moon: everyone

Everyone: yea

Moon: time for sparkles to sing

Sparkles: dang it but what the song called

Moon: last train to paradise

Sparkles: ok

Tonight we're on the run While we chase the morning sun Until our paradise is shown

So we could live forever young Follow the echoes of your soul To the edge of far beyond But no matter where you go Just make sure to make it on The last train to paradise... The last train to paradise... The last train to paradise... The last train to paradise... The last train to paradise... Tonight we're on the run While we chase the morning sun Until our paradise is shown So we could live forever young Follow the echoes of your soul To the edge of far beyond But no matter where you go Just make sure to make it on The last train to paradise... The last train to paradise... The last train to paradise... The last train to paradise... The last train to paradise...

Moon: next Soren

Soren: I need to sing don't i

Moon: yup you song it don't wait by Joey Graceffa

Soren: my favorite song

I know you've got a strong heart It's written in the stars Behind the castle walls

You've hid your light But when you let the past go Your story unfolds Look out your window Into the night The darkness can be such a lonely place on your own I'll be your compass so you'll never feel alone Don't wait for the world to be ready Who says you can't explore? Who says you can't explore? Don't wait for the world to be ready Find what you're looking for Find what you're looking for Are the monsters in your head now? Stare them all down If they come back around You'll be alright And when the journey gets tough Just know that you're enough You're like a warrior Keep up the fight

Moon: 1 down 1 more to go

1 on then the last on but don't now how the song are like that


	48. The Magnus and Ellie new

Moon: let crazy shake

Petra: NO DARES

Moon: when you like dares

Petra: when I was a kid

Moon: ok EVERYONE COME OUT

Everyone: why for dare

Moon: yea

Gabe: so..um what's are the dares

Moon:um... Magnus needs to sing Anna sun by walk the moon

Jess: awkward

Magnus: I just started

Screen falling off the door door hanging off the hinges  
My feet are still sore my back is on the fringes  
We tore up the walls we slept on couches  
We lifted this house we lifted this house

Fire-crackers in the east my car parked south  
Your hands on my cheeks your shoulder in my mouth  
I was up against the wall on the west mezzanine  
We rattle this town we rattle this scene

Oh, Anna Sun!  
Oh, Anna Sun!

What do you know? this house is falling apart  
What can I say? this house is falling apart  
We got no money, but we got heart  
We're gonna rattle this ghost town  
This house is falling apart

Screen falling off the door door hanging off the hinges  
My feet are still sore my back is on the fringes  
We were up against the wall on the west mezzanine  
We rattle this town we rattle this scene

Oh, Anna Sun!  
Oh, Anna Sun!

 _[2x]_  
What do you know? this house is falling apart  
What can I say? this house is falling apart  
We got no money, but we got heart  
We're gonna rattle this ghost town  
This house is falling apart

Live my life without  
Station wagon rides  
Fumbling around the back  
Not one seat belt on  
Wait for summertime  
Coming up for air  
Now it's all a wash  
Now it's all a wash

Live my life without  
Coming up for air  
Now it's all a wash  
I want everyone  
Racing down the hill  
I am faster than you  
Wait for summertime  
Wait for summertime

Oh, Anna Sun!  
Oh, Anna Sun!  
Sun!

What do you know? this house is falling apart  
What can I say? this house is falling apart  
We got no money, but we got heart  
We're gonna rattle this ghost town

What do you know? this house is falling apart  
What can I say? this house is falling apart  
We got no money, but we got heart  
We're gonna rattle this ghost town

This house is falling apart  
This house is falling apart  
This house is falling apart  
We're gonna rattle this ghost town  
This house is falling apart  
This house is falling apart

Moon: good next Jesse

Jesse: yea

Moon: I hope your not a wimp

Jesse: why

Moon: sing let it go

Jesse: no no you know what I'm doing I'm not a wimp

Moon: good do it

Jesse: ok I do it for shia lebouf

MP3EmailPrint

"Let It Go" lyrics

DEMI LOVATO LYRICS

Play the Demi Lovato Quiz

"Let It Go"

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.  
Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen  
In the life I've chosen.  
You won't find me.  
The past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa  
(Na na, na na, na na na na na) _[x4]_  
Let it go yeah  
Na, na.  
Here I stand.  
Let it go, let it go, oh  
Let it go.

MP3EmailPrint

"Let It Go" lyrics

DEMI LOVATO LYRICS

Play the Demi Lovato Quiz

"Let It Go"

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.  
Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen  
In the life I've chosen.  
You won't find me.  
The past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa  
(Na na, na na, na na na na na) _[x4]_  
Let it go yeah  
Na, na.  
Here I stand.  
Let it go, let it go, oh  
Let it go.

Moon: BEST DARE EVER HAHAHAHA

Olivia: I CAN AGREE HAHA

Jesse: shut up next dare

Moon: haha ok Magnus kiss Ellegaard

Magnus: ok it a easy dare*kiss Ellie*

Moon: wow that was easy

Magnus: because me and Ellie are have a Kid

Everyone: WHAT

TO BE CONTINUE...


	49. What going on now!

Moon: um What you say again

Magnus and Ellie: we're having a kid

Moon: um sure um yea

Ellie: sure about what

Moon: since you have a kid no more dares for you

Magnus: but can we see them do the dares

Moon: see but not do but if it's singing your fine

Both: got it

Moon: ok Jesse and Jess

Jesse and Jess: yea what up

Moon: jump in a pit of pikachu

Jesse and Jess: um Aah* get push by moon*

Moon: no talking enjoy your ride

Jesse and Jess: OWW IT HURTS

Moon: good

Jesse and Jess get pull up by a rope

Jesse: why

Moon: next Lukas

Lukas: yea

Moon: sing through to you by Tyrone wells

Lukas: ok

Wake up to feel the canyon And these spaces in between Did we take this love for granted?

Another cover of a magazine I'm searching for you blind We're ships passing in the night It's so hard to see your light I keep trying, keep on trying To break through, through to you I keep fighting, keep on fighting To break through, through to you I can't just sit here waiting On a silent frequency These calls that don't get answered Are burning holes inside of me So say what you need to say Don't take the easy way Don't bite your tongue Don't cut and run away I keep trying, keep on trying To break through, through to you I keep fighting, keep on fighting To break through, through to you How long can I keep trying? How long will you be silent?

Moon: I wish there's no more singing

Dan: who care finish the last dare

Moon: ok me and Stampy need to make...

Everyone: 0-0

Stampy: them now us

Gabe mind: what I want a kid with her

Moon: I guess you later

BE CONTINUE WITH PART TWO...


	50. Rat attack

Moon: yellow

Jess: how did it go

Moon: don't ask let just do the dares

Jess: how many 3 like always

Moon: nope

Jess: ok

Moon: we have a new guest

Everyone: who

Moon: a other youtuber Popularmmos

Popularmmos: sup guys

Youtubers: well hello

Moon: ok Jesse

Jesse: I need to sing right

Moon: yup The song called let it go but not the movie one

Jesse: ok

From walking home and talking loads

To seeing shows in evening clothes with you  
From nervous touch and getting drunk  
To staying up and waking up with you

But now we're slipping at the edge  
Holding something we don't need  
All this delusion in our heads  
Is gonna bring us to our knees

So come on, let it go  
Just let it be  
Why don't you be you  
And I'll be me?  
Everything that's broke  
Leave it to the breeze  
Why don't you be you  
And I'll be me?  
And I'll be me

From throwing clothes across the floor  
To teeth and claws and slamming doors at you  
If this is all we're living for  
Why are we doing it, doing it, doing it anymore?

I used to recognize myself  
It's funny how reflections change  
When we're becoming something else  
I think it's time to walk away

So come on, let it go  
Just let it be  
Why don't you be you  
And I'll be me?  
Everything that's broke  
Leave it to the breeze  
Why don't you be you  
And I'll be me?  
And I'll be me

Trying to fit your hand inside of mine  
When we know it just don't belong  
There's no force on earth  
Could make it feel right, no

Whoa

Trying to push this problem up the hill  
When it's just too heavy to hold  
Think now's the time to let it slide

So come on, let it go  
Just let it be  
Why don't you be you  
And I'll be me?  
Everything that's broke  
Leave it to the breeze  
Let the ashes fall  
Forget about me

Come on, let it go  
Just let it be  
Why don't you be you  
And I'll be me?  
And I'll be me

Moon: I guess that the song

Mark: AH DADDY MOMMY THERE A MOUSE IN THE COOKIE JAR

Jessica: YEA AND IT EATING THE LAST COOKIE

Jesse: I do it

Moon: that out of nowhere hey James and Jessie

Both: what

Moon: KISS

James: wh-

Jessie:*kisses James*

James: did that just happen

Moon: yes it did

James: WOW

Moon: next Sparkles

Sparkles: yea

Moon: what you opinion on sand

Sparkles: HATE IT

Moon: ok bye

Today there four because wow to much dare thanks


	51. I feel sorry for Stampy

Moon: hello

Everyone: hello

Moon: who up for dare

Everyone: I guess so

Moon: wow just wow

Everyone: oh shut up

Moon: ok jeez Lizzie

Lizzie: yea

Moon: how do you feel about Dan

Lizzie: well he cute and awesome

Dan mind: YEAH SHE LIKE ME

Moon: what the ship name of this

Dan: don't know

Moon: who care next Stampy Stacy and Dan

Them 3: yes

Moon: insult each

Stampy: I can't do that I'm nice

Moon: I know hon but is Dare

Stampy: ok I do it

Dan: finally pussycat

Stampy: oh shut up nerd

Stacy: ok both of you are the nerd

Dan: and you are the lamebo of this group

Stampy: I thought you where the lamebo

Moon: ok cut that it

Dan: good

Stacy: ditto

Stampy: I don't feel like myself

Moon: sorry hon but I can't help(get your dirty mind out of here)

Stampy: ok

Moon: Jesse can you rap

Jesse: I can but not that good

Moon: cause rap all I do is win

Jesse: can do

All I do is win, win, win no matter what  
got money on my mind I can never get enough  
and every time I step up in the building  
everybody hands go up  
and they stay there  
and they say yeah  
and they stay there  
Up down, up down, up down  
'Cause all I do is win, win, win  
and if you goin' in put your hands in the air  
make them stay there  
(Yeah, listen... Luda)

Ludacris going in on the verse  
'Cause I never been defeated and I won't stop now  
keep your hands up put em in the sky  
for the homies didn't make it and my folks locked down  
I never went nowhere  
but they saying Luda's back  
blame it on that conjure  
the hood call it Ludayac  
and I'm on this foolish track so I spit my foolish flows  
my hands go up and down like strippers booty's go  
my verses still be serving, tight like a million virgins  
last time on a Khaled remix now I'm on the original version  
Can't never count me out  
y'all better count me in  
got 20 bank accounts, accountants count me in  
make millions every year, the South's champion  
'Cause all I do, all I, all I, all I, all I do is...

Swerving in my Lolo,  
head on the swivel  
you know serving me's a no no  
clean as a whistle as I pull out in my Rolls Royce  
yellow bone passenger they see it, they say oh boy!  
tell Khaled back it up, my niggas call me Loco  
down for armed trafficking, don't make me pull that fo-fo  
ask you what you laughing at (what?)  
represent that mud life  
dirty money bitch you better get your mud right  
we come together holding hands and holla thug life  
we are strapped in all black  
it's like thug life  
(all we do is win)  
you riding the what  
'Cause we riding the night  
now she's riding with me 'cause you wasn't riding right  
ROSS...

heat in the Kitchen, pot on the stove  
water getting boiled, dope being sold  
snoopy in the hoopty, system overload  
I've been running this rap game since I was 20 years old  
I hung with the worst of them  
bust till I burst em up  
floss em up, toss em up, hardaway, boss em up  
pardon me I bossing up pressure up, bless ya bruh  
don't mess with us  
we like the U in the 80's  
back to back set a trap  
hit the lick, hit it back  
hit the trick, jump the track  
bitch I want my money back  
time and time again while I'm sipping on this gin  
Al Davis said it best, just win baby win

Moon: ok mm bye


	52. I'm sorry again

Moon: hello

Everyone: hello

Moon: who up for dare

Everyone: I guess so

Moon: wow just wow

Everyone: oh shut up

Moon: ok jeez Lizzie

Lizzie: yea

Moon: how do you feel about Dan

Lizzie: well he cute and awesome

Dan mind: YEAH SHE LIKE ME

Moon: what the ship name of this

Dan: don't know

Moon: who care next Stampy Stacy and Dan

Them 3: yes

Moon: insult each

Stampy: I can't do that I'm nice

Moon: I know hon but is Dare

Stampy: ok I do it

Dan: finally pussycat

Stampy: oh shut up nerd

Stacy: ok both of you are the nerd

Dan: and you are the lamebo of this group

Stampy: I thought you where the lamebo

Moon: ok cut that it

Dan: good

Stacy: ditto

Stampy: I don't feel like myself

Moon: sorry hon but I can't help(get your dirty mind out of here)

Stampy: ok

Moon: Jesse can you rap

Jesse: I can but not that good

Moon: cause rap all I do is win

Jesse: can do

All I do is win, win, win no matter what  
got money on my mind I can never get enough  
and every time I step up in the building  
everybody hands go up  
and they stay there  
and they say yeah  
and they stay there  
Up down, up down, up down  
'Cause all I do is win, win, win  
and if you goin' in put your hands in the air  
make them stay there  
(Yeah, listen... Luda)

Ludacris going in on the verse  
'Cause I never been defeated and I won't stop now  
keep your hands up put em in the sky  
for the homies didn't make it and my folks locked down  
I never went nowhere  
but they saying Luda's back  
blame it on that conjure  
the hood call it Ludayac  
and I'm on this foolish track so I spit my foolish flows  
my hands go up and down like strippers booty's go  
my verses still be serving, tight like a million virgins  
last time on a Khaled remix now I'm on the original version  
Can't never count me out  
y'all better count me in  
got 20 bank accounts, accountants count me in  
make millions every year, the South's champion  
'Cause all I do, all I, all I, all I, all I do is...

Swerving in my Lolo,  
head on the swivel  
you know serving me's a no no  
clean as a whistle as I pull out in my Rolls Royce  
yellow bone passenger they see it, they say oh boy!  
tell Khaled back it up, my niggas call me Loco  
down for armed trafficking, don't make me pull that fo-fo  
ask you what you laughing at (what?)  
represent that mud life  
dirty money bitch you better get your mud right  
we come together holding hands and holla thug life  
we are strapped in all black  
it's like thug life  
(all we do is win)  
you riding the what  
'Cause we riding the night  
now she's riding with me 'cause you wasn't riding right  
ROSS...

heat in the Kitchen, pot on the stove  
water getting boiled, dope being sold  
snoopy in the hoopty, system overload  
I've been running this rap game since I was 20 years old  
I hung with the worst of them  
bust till I burst em up  
floss em up, toss em up, hardaway, boss em up  
pardon me I bossing up pressure up, bless ya bruh  
don't mess with us  
we like the U in the 80's  
back to back set a trap  
hit the lick, hit it back  
hit the trick, jump the track  
bitch I want my money back  
time and time again while I'm sipping on this gin  
Al Davis said it best, just win baby win

Moon: ok mm bye

so so sorry for not uploading I'm busy with school I try to up load 2 more today


	53. More Guest

Moon: hello

Jess: is everything ok

Moon: yes but I'm might be rushing

Jess: for what

Moon: for something

Jess: ok

Moon: more guests MAY AND DREW COME HERE

May and Drew: here

Moon: ok next Sparkles kiss Stacy

Sparkles: ok*Kisses Stacy*

Stacy:*kiss back*

Moon: no make out in the area with kids in watch

Both:*pulls away* sorry

Moon: ok next Petra

Petra: yea

Moon: sing try everything by Shakira

Petra: ok

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I messed up tonight, I lost another fight  
I still mess up but I'll just start again  
I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground  
I always get up now to see what's next

Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up  
Nobody learns without getting it wrong

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love  
Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath  
Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast  
Sometimes we come last, but we did our best

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

I'll keep on making those new mistakes  
I'll keep on making them every day  
Those new mistakes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Moon: I wish there was no more sing but next I forgot their more guest DALANEY

Dalaney: HERE

Gabe mind: she kinda cute

Moon: bye

One more on the way


	54. YAY GEEKCHICSHIPPING IS HERE

Moon: hello

Delaney: thank for add me

Moon: welcome and Petra this is no dare how do you feeling when they hit on Jesse

Petra: let's say THEIR BODY WILL BE HIDED AND NEVER BE FOUND

Moon: I'm scare for life next Soren

Soren: what I'm busy

Moon: who do you like

Soren: no one

Moon: are you sure

Soren: I'm sure

Moon: Ok Sparkles

Sparkles: yea

Moon: how did you get out of the sand trap

Sparkles: after Cassie got trap Stacy Stampy and Lizzie came back to help

Moon: ok SPARKLES FIND A TUXEDO AND STACY FIND A GROWN WEDDING TIME

Gabe: you Sparkles will be the lawful husband of Stacy

Sparkles: yes

Gabe: and you Stacy will be the lawful wife of Sparkles

Stacy: yes

Gabe: you may kiss the bride

Both:*kiss*

EVERYONE: YAAAA

both:*pulls out* their

Moon: nice next some one know me CLEMONT AND SERENA

Clemont and Serena: here

Moon: ok bye

Sorry I couldn't hold it


	55. IM A UNICORN PRINCESS

Stampy: I'm take over

Everyone: why

Stampy: well she having a baby

Jess: true

James: where Gabriel?

Olivia: yea where is he?

at moon's house

Gabe: come on moonshine give me a chance

Moon: no I'm having Stampy's baby

Gabe: no it mine

(READ AT YOUR RISK)

Stampy: GABRIEL GET THE FUCK OUT

Gabe: WHY MOONSHINE IS MINE

Stampy: BYE BYE GABE (stab Gabe)

Gabe: fu-ck you K-K-Kit-ten(run away)

( back to normal )

Stampy: are you ok?

Moon: yea go back and do the dares

Stampy: ok

Back with the gang

Everyone but Gabe: WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO GABRIEL

Stampy: he was forcing moonshine to be with him

Olivia: ok we talk about that later

Stampy: true let get on with the dares Dan

Dan: I know you told me

Dr.T: I CAN TALK

Dan: you alway did

Stampy: next KYlE AND GRACE

both: hello

Stampy: hello and I was DIEING on this dare for Petra and Jess

Petra: why

Stampy: this(show her a photo)

Jess: so

Stampy: you need to do it

Petra: Nope

Stampy: it will be fast

Jess: fine

10 minute later

Moon: STAMPY I FOR-why your hair is like that

both: WE'RE UNICORN PRINCESS

Moon: I just came for my laptop and this happens wow(Leaves)

Stampy: BYEEEEEEEEEEE


	56. Dare by us

Stampy: I'm just here to finish the-

Delaney: sorry I was gone for 2 day I was at a party then got lost

Stampy: nah it fine

Delaney: where moonshine

Stampy: she at home

Delaney: oh ok

Stampy: ok Axel tie rape Lukas ( no look it up on the urban dictionary)

Axel: ok( pulls on Lukas shirt Very hard)

Lukas: OW OW OW HE LIKE THE HULK

Axel: sorry(let go)

Stampy: that left a mark next I got a ask

Jesse: is about the baby right

Stampy: yea the baby is coming when Moony right this

Jess: wow lucky

Stampy: next I got to eat pikachu

Clemont: uh.. Good luck

Stampy: (get shock)

Ash: Pikachu

Pikachu: PIKA PI

Ash: hey Clemont and Serena

Both: hi ash

Ash: is it cool that I stay

Both: sure

Stampy: BYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE


	57. Small or big new idk

Just something small or big it up to you

if anything like bully in school or cyber bully is happening to you tell someone

sorry there no dares today


	58. I was sick

Moon: I back

Everyone: welcome back

Moon: thank you

Stampy: I want cake

Axel: here*gives cake to Stampy*

Stampy: CAKE

Moon: ok Ash

Ash: yea

Moon: who do you like

Ash mind: oh no

Moon: who

Ash: Serena

Serena mind: how will I tell him

Clemont: you like my girl

Ash: oh sorry I didn't know

Clemont: it fine

Moon: ok next Stampy

Stampy: no I will not give my cake away

Moon: what no you need to sing

Stampy: oh

Moon: yea the song is viva la vida by Coldplay

Stampy: I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listened as the crowd would sing,  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you'd gone there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

It was a wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know St. Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _[5x]_

Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know St. Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

Delaney: can I make up a dare

Moon: sure

Delaney: I dare Petra to cheer

Petra: nope

Lukas: your the only one who can do the splits

Petra: no

Moon: come on Petra

Petra: fine

10 minutes later

Petra: GIVE ME A J GIVE ME A E GIVE ME A S GIVE ME A S GIVE ME A E WHAT THAT SPELL

Lukas: you boyfriend

Moon: that all


	59. SORRY SORRY AND SORRY

Moon: hello

Everyone: *death glare*

Moon: I'm sorry ok I didn't mean

Lukas: ok we forgive

Moon: thanks

Stampy: are you cheating on me

Moon: What no I always love you

Stampy: ok and love you too

Moon: ok where's the twins

Delaney: they left second ago

Moon: I need them

2 day later

Moon: that was a long search

Dalaney: sure it was

Twins: what you need

Moon: you have a dare

Twins: sure

Moon: go to Gill house and dance like weirdos and punch him

Twins: ok

at Gill's house

Gill: time for some Pokemon xyz

Twin: BLAZE ROD*busting in*

Gill: WHAT THE

Twin: *dancing like weirdos*

Gill: ok?

Twin: *punches him*

Gill: ow

Twin: bye*run away*

Gill: what just happen

Back at base

Moon: ok that was funny

Twin: how did you see

Moon: hidden gopros

Twin: ok

Moon: anyway BYEEEEEEEEEEE

Stampy: that my line

SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IM BEEN BUSY AND SICK BUT I FINALLY HAD TIME SO SO SO SO SO SORRY bye


	60. Update number something

Hello my little Moonshiner I have update to tell

1\. I'm write a new oneshots story on a mcsm ship but I'm not tell which one

2\. Sorry for not uploading there's a lack of dare and questions

3\. Someone found out I have a wattpad and yes I have one it moonshine yes everything is moonshine even my insta and twitter

4\. This go with number two I'm very busy right now and I bear-ing(get it yes no who care) have time

last

5\. I'm been write too much story that I may post some up for fun in the near future

so yea and also Delaney I wish I have a sever but my brother took away my minecraft away two month ago and my mom doesn't want me with a minecraft account YET yea sorry :( but anyway BYEEEEEEEEEEEE

Stampy: STOP TAKE MY LINE


	61. Update number I don't know

hey guy it been long huh anyway since there no dare starting tomorrow I will update with dare of my family that they made and mines so yea that some good new huh well BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE

Stampy: STOP TAKING MY LINES


	62. I'm back

Moon: please forgive me

Everyone: we will

Moon: good so dares

Axel: sure

Ratliff: (my son) mom

Moon: yea

Ratliff: where are the lucky charms because me Mark and Vanessa want some

Ash and James: uh ho

Kids: YOU TWO ARE DEAD*Take out chainsaw*

Ash and James: *run*

Sparkles: does he know there is a other box

Moon and Stampy: no

Moon: ok after that happen Jesse jump in a pit of pikachu

Jesse: not to bad

Moon: that are mad

Stampy: hahaha

Jesse: it is bad

Moon: there the pit jump in it

Jessie and Jess: *recording*

Jesse: hate you guys *jump in pit* Ahhhh iIT HURTS

Moon: next Clemont

Clemons: I have a dare right

Lizzie Stacy Olivia and Petra: Yes finally Clemont gets a dare

Boy: we feel sorry for you Clemont

Moon: yup and why do I have a dirty mind sister you and Serena do it and have a baby

Serena and Clemons: 0-0 WHAT

Moon: sorry

geekchic: we be back

Moon: I guess that all

sorry my school leave you project everyday and a stack ton of homework hope you can forgive me and the new story will be up by 2 weeks but sorry

Stampy: BBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEE NOW I TOOK MY LINE BACK


	63. I'm back again

Hey it been 2 month I don't know finally I will be able to update this story on a regular basis so leave your dare and I will do them sorry for not uploading for a long time


	64. Monday

New chapters on Monday


End file.
